The Treble Clef Necklace
by Naty17
Summary: Who knew... that because of one simple necklace he was going to give to his girlfriend for her birthday... he'd end up loving another? That a broken friendship could be repaired, and could even become... so much better? All can happen; if you let it.


**The Treble Clef Necklace**

_こんにちは、あなたに良い一日を！ _

_I'm not quite sure what I just said there. I just found something cool on Microsoft Word. (I changed it now. It originally said: "We joy that you and your company more and more Seiei us. Heavily wilt give your patronage is exceptional, I am deeply grateful." XD Now it simply says "Hello, and good day to you!" Or so I hope...)_

_Okay, so first of all, happy very belated birthday, Rin, Len! I kinda sorta missed it… Well, I remembered on the day, but I'm grounded 'til February, and have a very limited time on the computer, so I wasn't able to write anything to celebrate the oh so wonderful "birth" of my two favorite Vocaloids. Poo…_

_But this idea came to me AFTER their birthday anyway, so… well… _

_Anyway, before we start, I'll warn you that this is kinda Miku x Len x Rin. Well… not kinda, it IS Miku x Len x Rin… Well, whatever. Personally, I absolutely HATE Miku x Len, but… well… I prefer Gumi x Len much more, but I just don't have the heart to break Gumi's… but then again, in both of my other Vocaloid fanfics, Gumi dies/tries to die. Hmm… Plus, Miku's just way more fun to torture._

_So since Miku is 16, and the Kagamines' are 14, I'm just gonna use the medium and make them all 15! That way, it doesn't seem like child abuse to pair Miku with Len. XD_

_Oh! And just a warning, it changes from 3rd person to first person in Rin's perspective at one point eventually. Then, it goes from first person to 3rd person. Then back to Rin's perspective. Then back to 3rd person again. It might get a little confusing, so be careful for that. _

_I think I've run out of things to blab about now-_

_Rin: THANK GOD!_

_Bleh. That's not very nice!_

_Rin: *gives me the finger*_

0.o_ Oh, this will be a fun personality for Rin all right… tee hee! She reminds me of myself!_

_Rin: *face palm* Oh, great…_

_- 3- Not nice… Well, without further ado, let's start the story! *munches popcorn*_

* * *

><p>"Rin! Rin!"<p>

Rin turned, and groaned as she saw the blonde-haired boy running down the hallway towards her, hand outstretched and a look of urgency in his ocean blue orbs.

She knew something bad was going to happen. After all, this was Len Kagamine here, calling her name. He always brought her misfortune.

'I ought to consider transferring schools…'

Rin ignored him, trying to look like she hadn't heard him, and kept walking, her pace quickening a notch.

"Yo, Rinny!" Len waved.

Rin winced at the nickname, but didn't slow.

Len tried to catch up, matching her pace. "Rinny, I really need your help!"

Again, the poor blonde was ignored, as Rin walked a little faster, until she broke into a jog.

Len, as oblivious as he was, decided to cut in front of her, stopping her from going any further. To which he received a full-blown scowl.

"What do you want?" Rin asked, now very annoyed. Way to ruin an okay day…

"I need your help!" Len repeated, either ignoring the venom in her voice, or being too oblivious to notice.

"With what, of all things?" she asked.

"Well… um… well…" Len bashfully looked down at the floor, his cheeks reddening. "It's about Miku…"

Miku… Miku… Now who was this Miku? The name sounded familiar… Miku… Ah, yes! Len's girlfriend.

"Her birthday's coming up, and I don't really know what to get her…"

"…" Rin struggled to remember the date. August 19th, wasn't it? This Miku girl… Rin was sure this Miku girl was in her class. Yes, yes, that's right, Mikuo's sister. Hatsune was her last name, and how she usually addressed her as (though she rarely ever did).

The teacher had a list of everyone's birthday taped onto the door, and she admitted she had checked it before. Did she see Hatsune's name on there? Hmm… yes, she had.

"Len… her birthday's on the 31st (1)." She said flatly. "That's in 11 days. You have enough time to figure it out on your own."

"But I can't figure it out on my own! That's why I need you!" he pleaded.

Other students that were in the hall started staring at them with a funny look. Rin lowered her head to hide her face. She suddenly wished she hadn't put barrettes in her hair, so it could just fall limply and hide her better.

"Why me, of all people?" she murmured quietly.

"Because, you're my only girlfr-" He stretched out the syllable, realizing what he was saying, and decided to rephrase. "You're my only friend that's a girl." He said.

"Make new friends then." Rin snapped, then realized something. "… Hey, since when am I your friend?"

Len shrugged, and started to look a little nervous. His eyes darted back and forth. "W-Well we talked during science…!"

Rin remembered that day.

_They'd been put into pairs for science. Just by fluke, Rin was put with Len. Boy, did she regret not arguing about that. _

_They were supposed to make a homemade lava lamp effect, by pouring water and oil into a glass container, then adding spoonfuls of salt to make bubbles fall and rise. This was to demonstrate the density of certain things. (2)_

_She had no idea what he'd done wrong, but suddenly, their experiment started bubbling over, 'til it flowed over onto the table, dripping onto her new denim skirt._

"That doesn't make us friends." Rin said, sneering.

"We were friends when we were kids!" Len insisted.

"Yeah, before you decided to embarrass me in front of everyone."

_It was in grade 2. All the kids were playing tag together at recess. It had rained the day before, though, so the ground was still a little muddy._

"_Can't get me, Len!" A little Rin giggled, running away from him as fast as her little legs could carry her._

_Len laughed, as he chased after her. Rin tried to sprint, concentrating on going faster and faster, but her blue Mary-Jane shoe slipped in the mud, and she went down, falling on her bum._

_Frowning, she stared at her mud covered hands, and attempted to stand back up. Luckily for her, she managed to do so without slipping once more._

"_What happened to Rin?" a girl with long straight red hair and pretty red eyes asked. No one but Len had seen what happened to the poor blonde girl, her behind stained with brown._

"_She pooped her pants!" Len laughed, pointing at Rin's skirt._

_Of course, being an 8-year-old, Len was just trying to gain laughs from his peers. He was too naïve to realize he was making fun of his friend, who was currently holding back tears as her classmates pointed and laughed._

_It didn't help that even her teacher was watching with an uncertain look._

_You see, a few days before, some dumb kid spilled Rin's apple juice all over her shorts. A few kids had giggled that she peed her pants, but this didn't offend Rin. She knew they all had seen what happened, and were just kidding._

_The teacher however, did not._

_So naturally, after this recent incident, there was a parent-teacher meeting arranged, in which the teacher explained her concerns of Rin not truly being potty-trained._

_Rin had never been so embarrassed in her life. She then announced she had terminated she and Len's friendship._

Len rolled his eyes. "We were 8!"

"What's your point?" Rin countered.

Len crossed his arms. "Look, you're the closest I have to a chick-friend right now, so please, can't you just help me out here?"

The words 'Why don't you ask your mom?' were on her lips, but she held her tongue. She definitely knew the answer to that. She had met Mrs. Kagamine before…

She figured Len hadn't even told his mother about Hatsune yet. Mrs. Kagamine was just… your average enthusiastic mom. Times 10. She would obsess over the girl, and bombard questions like there was no tomorrow.

"How old is she? Is she smart? Is she blonde? Is it Rin? No? Hmm… do I know her? …You didn't buy her off the internet, did you?"

That's exactly what Mrs. Kagamine would say.

"…Just get her a necklace or something." Rin suggested. "Girls like jewelry, don't they?" she shrugged.

Len smirked. "Are you saying you're not a girl?" Rin shot him a glare, and that was more effective than any words could have been.

Len sighed. "But I don't know what type of necklace I should get!"

Rin face palmed, massaging her forehead. She was starting to get a nasty headache from this… Why must he be so difficult?

"Well… uh… what exactly does she like?" Rin asked. He was wasting her lunch period. She could be at the music room right now, if it weren't for him…

Len thought for a moment. "… Leeks."

… You had to be kidding me. There was no way he'd find a leek necklace.

"Anything else?"

"…" After a moments pause, Len smirked. "Short skirts."

Oh. My. God. It's a good thing Mrs. Kagamine didn't hear that. I rolled my eyes and gave him the finger. He only chuckled.

"Fine, then, get her a super short skirt that shows her ass when she bends down! That way, it'll be a present for the both of you!"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever…"

I thought for a moment. This Miku… I knew there was something I didn't like about her… grr, what was it again?

_Miku Hatsune will be singing the solo for the concert. After all, she **is** our best singer!_

I gritted my teeth. Yes… that's what I didn't like about her. She stole my spotlight.

She did nothing to earn her spot, while I practiced and trained my voice at least 3 hours everyday! And yet, no matter how much I tried, she was always depicted as "the best singer", while I was behind with the others singing backups, or simply waving my hands. (3)

"She likes music." I said through my clenched jaw. "Singing, specifically."

Len's eyes widened in surprise. "That's perfect! Thanks so much, Rin!" And with that, he ran quickly away.

Thank God! Now I can finally go to the music room and practice my-

"DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

I clenched my fist. I freaking hate that Kagamine…

* * *

><p><em>" Oh, one more time, one more time!<em>  
><em>I'll be rolling for a lifetime!<em>  
><em>So she says, so she says!<em>  
><em>As she stumbles as she hits rock bottom.<em>  
><em>Are you ready yet? In a second.<em>  
><em>I think I see the light fading.<em>

_I'll just stop my breathing now… "_

I sighed. It was time for choral/music class. Those who'd rather play an instrument went to one room, while those who'd prefer to sing separated from them into the choral room.

And now I had to listen to Hatsune's stupid voice ringing throughout, and the sniffling of the girl beside me, tears running down her face. Stupid Hatsune… she isn't **that** good!

_" One last time! One last time!_  
><em>You don't have to roll anymore now!<em>  
><em>So I said, so I said!<em>  
><em>She plays sounds of laughter into nothingness<em>  
><em>Are you ready? I am ready now.<em>  
><em>I can feel your pain we're tied together.<em>  
><em>Don't stop your breathing yet. "<em> (4)

The class clapped, and Hatsune beamed.

"Great job, Miku!" Miss Megurine complimented.

"You did really good, Miku!" The girl beside me yelled out, wiping her tears with her hand.

"Thank you, Miss Megurine. You too, Gumi!" Hatsune thanked, with a nod of her head in each of their direction.

I just crossed my arms and scowled.

"I think we'll make this our headliner for the show!" Miss Megurine announced.

My day had just gone from semi-okay, to downright terrible.

Why her? I do all I can to try and be the best, so why her? She doesn't do anything at all! I try too hard, she doesn't deserve it!

Our pink-haired teacher flipped through her small notebook (5). She suddenly looked up at me.

"Rin, remember that song I gave everyone last week? Promise?" she asked. I quickly nodded, telling her I knew which one she was talking about. "I think I'd like you and Miku to sing it as a duet. Would you like to try?"

I tried to contain my excitement. "Y-Yes, Miss Megurine!" I squealed, as I leapt up from my seat.

Miss Megurine smiled. "Good. Just stand beside Miku, and I'll go start the music!"

I stood beside the blue-haired girl. She smiled at me, and I waved back. Apart from her voice being better than mine, there was no real reason for me to hate her, and from the looks of it, she didn't seem to hate me either.

The music started. Miku gave me a nod with her head. 'You go first.' So I did.

" When I touched your wound you were shaking slightly  
>Not knowing where to go, you were looking at the distant sky<br>It's not like I want an answer to the pain in my heart  
>As long as you're here, I just need to fulfill my promise.<p>

Under the tears that are left to fade there's a sad shine  
>I embrace it very strongly, as if there is nothing to bear<br>Except for this promise

The motionless feelings will go with the tomorrow we'll spend together  
>There is a thing that blocks that light, I will flick it away<br>The breaking world is now starting to show the meaning of "echo"  
>I make an oath in my heart to protect you forever...<p>

A dry wind is flicking over the pages of a fairy tale  
>"I'm not alone," I feel that I could be stronger, just with those words<br>I spread my injured wings and attempt to fly again  
>If this voice goes through to you, then I don't have to be afraid of anything...<p>

If your memory ties your heart  
>Die it into the color you want and draw your future with it<p>

The strong bond is, yes, will tie us together strongly  
>As long as I live on I won't go away, so to the never ending sky I reach my hand out<br>Find the hope, the future you want, we don't have far, it will reach someday, and surely that's a feeling that never changes  
>Together, let's face the woven tomorrow<p>

The motionless feelings will go with the tomorrow we'll spend together  
>There is a thing that blocks that light, I will flick it away<br>The breaking world is now starting to show the meaning of "echo"  
>I make an oath in my heart to protect you forever... "<p>

At the last note, my voice squeaked. Snickers came from the other students listening. My face went red.

After all my practicing… I still couldn't manage to hold that last note. How pathetic. I looked over at Hatsune. She was looking over at me sadly.

"Don't worry, Rin! All you need is a little more practice. Practice makes perfect, right?" she said, when she noticed me looking.

Miss Megurine offered me a small smile, then turned back to the small crowd of students. "Does anyone else want to try?"

I think that's when I lost in. I sniffed, and wiped at my eyes, making sure the tears didn't overflow. "I don't need any more practice." I muttered, so only Hatsune would be able to hear me. "It's my own fault I'm not good enough."

And I ran out of the choir room. (6) My hands were still wiping at my eyes, and I only caught a small blur of a blond-haired boy waiting at the door.

I ran over to the stairway, opening the doors, and rushing under the stairs, collapsing and sniffling.

I tried to quiet down when I heard footsteps coming only seconds later.

Len appeared right in front of me. I hid my face. This was embarrassing…

"You were good." He said. Then he just walked away.

I couldn't help but watch him leave.

* * *

><p>The next day, I had decided to get over myself. There was no use getting jealous. I'd just accepted the truth now. I was back to normal today.<p>

As I walked down the halls to my first class, I heard someone call my name. I turned to the source… then immediately turned away, and kept walking.

"Hey! Rin, wait up!" I sighed, then turned to look at Len, who was still running up the hallway. Hmm… I feel some déjà vu here…

"Yes…?"

"Um… uh…" he straightened himself. "Well… I found a necklace for Miku…" he took a wrapped square box, and opened it, revealing a silver chain with a treble clef in the middle. The treble clef was silver, and a round aquamarine gem decorated the top left corner.

I gasped. "Nice taste…" I complimented. His cheeks reddened, and he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, thanks."

I smiled awkwardly at him. "So… uh… If there's nothing else you want to say, I kinda have to get to class now…"

He let out a small 'oh'. "Um… yeah, uh…"

"Spit it out already."

"I don't know how to give it to her, and I need your help!" he said quickly.

…Really?

"Dude. Give her the box. Say happy birthday. What more do you need?" I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Rin… please…"

I don't know what it was. Maybe his desperate tone. Or maybe it was the look in his eyes. Or maybe even just knowing he wanted everything to be perfect for the girl he loved. Either way… I gave in.

* * *

><p>"So, just tell her happy birthday, give her the present, and after she opens it-"<p>

"Take the necklace, and put it around her neck." Len interrupted.

I nodded with a half-smile. "Then?"

"Spin her around, and kiss her." Len finished.

"Perfect. That's every girl's secret fantasy. They love the romantic guys." I winked.

"Every girl's fantasy?" Len grinned. "Even yours?"

My eyes widened. Crap… I kinda walked right into that one. "Shut up, Len…"

"No, come on! I wanna try it out!" He chuckled. "I want to make sure I get it right!" He added, as he handed me the box. There wasn't a ribbon- yet, but I told him to later tie one on – so all I had to do was open the box.

I admired the small treble clef. It was pretty. No, not pretty, beautiful.

He took the necklace out from the box I was holding, and went behind me. My heart raced.

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't because Len was the person doing this. It was because _someone_ was actually doing this, even if it was just practice for another girl. As corny as it sounds, I'd never kissed anyone, much less dated anybody.

He tried to clip the necklace. …And tried again… And tried again. I smiled, knowing he wouldn't be able to see.

Finally, I felt a small tug and knew he'd clipped it. He suddenly froze for 2 seconds… and I felt it unclip. …What?

"Len, you just had it!" I said, slightly turning my head to look at him.

He had a strange look on his face. "I, uh, I… your hair was caught in it."

Hmm… Wouldn't I have felt it if my hair was caught? "You better not take that long with Miku. That's a definite turn-off." I said, giggling quietly.

"I don't think you could do any better."

"Is that a challenge?"

He stopped trying to attach the clasp. "You bet."

I smirked, and took the two ends of the chain from him, easily attaching the clasp, then turned around, arms crossed, and smirking arrogantly. "Ha."

Len stuck his tongue out at me childishly. I chuckled.

"Admit it; I'm better than you'll ever be."

He scoffed. "Never."

I rolled my eyes, and gave him back the necklace, turning around to let him try again. This time, I held my hair up with my hands, so it wouldn't get 'caught' again.

* * *

><p>August 31st. Hatsune's birthday.<p>

I wonder if she'd like that necklace. If she didn't, I'd take it faster than she could say 'no thank you'. But of course, this was Miku Hatsune; she'd never refuse a gift.

I wonder if Len'll screw up again? Hmm… a nice thought, but he'd been repeating that scene over and over again with me since he got her the present. Kind of cute, actually.

About Len… I don't know what it is… but he's changed. Especially around me. He keeps giving me this… sad look. I wouldn't know why, so don't ask.

It makes me nervous around him. I don't like it.

Even after he's attached the necklace, he still stays behind me, sighing. He's added a little extra to our performance too. Lately now, when he's giving me the present, he takes my hand, entwining my fingers with his.

It makes me blush.

I don't know what this is anymore.

I hate it.

But I love it.

I hate him.

But I… don't know.

"Hey, Rin?" This time, I don't ignore him, but turn around, and stop walking.

"Hm?"

Len's not the only one who's changed.

"Today's the day, so I was wondering if I could practice again one more time before… you know."

I smile and nod shyly. My heart's beating so loudly I swear he can hear it. My stomach's tied up in knots.

Len's not the only one who's changed. I have too.

We walk to an empty hallway, holding hands. I bet we look like a couple.

Little do we know of a pair of curious teal-colored eyes following us.

Suspicious, the girl keeps to the shadows, eyeing the two blondes. She doesn't like the look of this. The back of her head tingles, and she knows she won't like what she sees.

Len smiles, and stops in the middle of the hall. He lets go of Rin's hand, and hands her the blue box, now wrapped with a white silk ribbon.

He leans down to her ear, and whispers. "Happy birthday."

Rin shivers from his warm breath.

The girl watching clenches her fists, and collapses to her knees. No… It couldn't be…

She watches as Rin undoes the ribbon, and opens the box. She doesn't see what's inside, but imagines it to be something beautiful, for Rin 'gasped'.

"Wow…" Rin breathes out, holding up a necklace. The girl sees the treble clef shaped charm, and her eyes water.

'No… There's no use. This is just a misunderstanding. I mean… Rin and Len are childhood friends, aren't they? Of course Len would get her a present for her birthday!'

Len gently takes the silver chain, and goes behind her. Rin lifts her hair with her hands as Len does the clasp. He does it easily enough, and Rin lets her hair fall. She turns around, and whispers something.

"And this is where you kiss her…" Rin whispered, but the other girl didn't hear her. All she saw was Len looking deeply into her eyes and slowly leaning in.

I don't know what took over me. I could feel his breathing. I knew what was coming, and as much as I wanted to push him away, I was frozen. My body and my brain were disconnected.

He cupped my chin, tilting it upwards. I felt my eyes flutter close, and when his lips brushed mine… it was like feeling an electric shock.

Then he kissed me. And I realized what I had just let him do.

I pushed him away, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. Len… cheated on Hatsune. With me. And I did nothing to stop it.

No, wait! It was an accident! He got caught in the moment, imagining I was Miku, and-

We both turned, hearing a sob from behind a wall. Miku ran out from behind it, running down the hallway.

Len swore silently. With one last look at him, I rushed after Hatsune.

"No, wait- Rin!" he reached out for me, but I was already running after Hatsune.

I don't care how that event made me feel; I'd done something wrong, and I was determined to fix it.

* * *

><p>"Miku?" I opened the door to the girls' washroom. I heard a sniffle, and knew I'd found her.<p>

"Miku!" I tried to knock on the last stall door, the one she was in, but it wasn't locked, and just creaked open.

Miku was sitting there on the toilet (still fully clothed, and the toilet lid was down), trembling.

She looked up at me, then turned away.

Before, I had said there was no reason for me to hate her, apart from her voice, or for her to hate me.  
>And now, I'd just given her a reason too.<p>

She probably loathed me now.

I'd been hated before, but knowing there was a serious reason behind it made me feel terrible.

"I-It's not what you think…" was all I could manage to say.

She glanced at me with swollen teal eyes. Swollen from crying. I'd made a girl cry.

"It's not… what you think…" I repeated.

She sniffled, and managed a sad smile. "Don't bother making excuses, Rin."

I froze.

Miku laughed bitterly. "It's no use trying. Even if I try to get him back… I'm nothing compared to you."

I could hear her… but I just couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

"You're prettier… smarter… more devoted… passionate…" she shook her head. "It's no wonder he chose you over me."

"N-No, it's… it's not like that!" I sounded desperate. But I was as desperate as I sounded. I needed to make things right!

"It's not like that?" Miku looked me straight in the eye now. "It's not what I think?"

She laughed that same bitter laugh that made me shiver. It sounded evil.

"You know Rin, it's one thing to do something wrong… I can understand if you make a mistake. But to try and cover your butt and still pretend you did nothing wrong?" she narrowed her eyes. "That's just pathetic."

I just stood there, shaking, terrified out of my mind, not of Miku herself, but of the words she was saying.

In her mind, I was the evil witch who'd stolen the one she loved from her. To her, I was the perfect girl she wanted to be. In her world… our roles were switched. And she thought I was making excuses. But I wasn't the evil witch. I was… I don't know who. I just wasn't the antagonist.

"So you say it's not like that, huh?" Miku stood up now. "Then tell me, _Rin_." I flinched at the venom in her voice when she said my name. "What's it like, in your world, hm? What should I think?"

"I-I…!"

I backed away from her. She snickered. "Yes, Rin?"

I took a deep breath. "I was pretending I was you!" The words came out so fast, I was worried she hadn't understood. But the way her face scrunched up in confusion, I knew she had.

"What?"

I explained everything, from the first day, to just 10 minutes ago. I left out the part with the choral room, and my own feelings about this though; it wasn't important.

"You see? He really does love you!"

We were now sitting on the bathroom counter, between the sinks that lined them.

Miku shook her head sadly. "He did… but not anymore, Rin…"

"No, he really does! It was just an accident!"

She looked up at me, and I could see what she was thinking through her eyes: 'I wish it was.'

"I saw everything, Rin. That… what he did… was no accident. He might love me… but I'm nothing more than a friend, now. He loves you. And you love him back."

I gaped at her.

She smiled, and I realized… she was right. Not about Len… but about me. I'd read romance novels before- I knew how people acted when they were in love. I just couldn't see it in myself. No, that's not true. I just didn't want to see it in myself.

You can't choose who you love. And you can make them to love you back.

"N-No. I know, Miku. I know he does."

"Then prove it, Rin." She said, voice firm. "Make him tell me everything was an accident, and that he wants us to go back to where we were."

I don't care how I feel. My feelings don't matter. I don't care if I'm just the third wheel; I don't want to get between this.

"I will."

I turned to leave, but Miku grabbed my shoulder. "You two be happy with each other, okay?" (7)

* * *

><p>I found Len outside. He was sitting on a wooden picnic bench, staring up at the sky.<p>

"Hey."

He turned his head so quickly, that he hurt himself. He winced, and rubbed his neck.

I half-smiled. "I talked to Miku."

He grunted, and looked away. I walked closer, pulling a certain necklace from my jean pocket. I took his hand, and placed it in his palm.

He looked down at it, then back up to me, confusion in his eyes.

"You can redo this, Len. You can do the right thing." I said. "She just needs you to tell her the truth. Then everything can go back to normal."

Finally. Everything could go back to normal. I'd be the snappy tomboy, he'd be the popular guy every girl wanted to date. The only difference? I'd belong with that group of girls.

He turned his head to me, slowly. We gazed at each other for a few seconds before he looked away and sighed, shaking his head.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

What? What's happening? I thought this was what he wanted!

"You seriously don't get it…" he snapped his head toward me, and I could see so much emotion in his eyes. Loneliness, sadness, but most of all, frustration.

"There's a reason I asked you to help me." He confessed. "I could've asked any other girl, but I asked you. Why? Because I wanted us to become friends."

I nodded, showing I understood.

"I asked to practice with you to try and spend more time with you." He said, making it sound like his point was perfectly obvious, and I was just too dumb to get it.

I nodded again, more hesitant.

He sighed. "What I did before wasn't an accident, Rin!"

His words echoed through my head. I stood there, not knowing what to do.

He took this as my answer, and looked down. His bangs covered his face. "You don't feel the same way…"

I wanted to scream, 'No!', but I couldn't. I couldn't get the words out.

"I'm sorry I got you into all this." He got up from the bench, and brushed past me, heading back for the school.

My body suddenly decided to move on its own. I ran after him, and grabbed his arm. He looked back at me, clinging on to his arm like a lunatic, and I felt my cheeks heat.

"I-I… Don't. Please don't."

He smiled, and walked behind me, holding both my arms as he did so so I wouldn't turn around. I felt something cool touch my skin below my neck, and looked down to see…

…the silver treble clef.

He did the clasp, and I spun around, confused. He cupped my chin, and his arm slid around my waist.

I knew what was going to happen now. But this time, I wouldn't think it to be an accident.

When he started to lean in, I closed my eyes.

Our lips met. I didn't know if I was expecting it to be amazing. All I know is that it was better than whatever I did (or didn't) expect.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he kissed me like he was never going to stop. And I didn't want him to stop. I'd be happy being like this forever.

A girl smiled from her spot up on the roof of the school. A small tear slid down her cheek as she watched the scene unfold.

The sun suddenly reflected on the treble clef attached around Rin's neck, and Miku gasped.

She'd better hurry if she didn't want to be late for choral.

* * *

><p><em>And here I am, wondering where the blue box the necklace was in went… huh. Maybe Gumi found it, or something. XD<em>

_Well, my friend, this simple oneshot was a total of 5,062 words (not including the authors' note). I think it might actually be my longest oneshot yet!_

_I hope my constant change of perspective wasn't too hard to follow… I'm sorry if it was. I tend to that a lot. Change perspective, I mean. And I find saying "Rin's PoV" or "3rd Person" kinda interrupts. So I just change it, and hope people can figure it out. Not a very good strategy, but…_

_I'm pretty happy with the way this ended. Are you? I hope so!_

Oh! And happy late birthday Luka! (Jan. 30th)

_Well, please review! Reviews make me happy~!_

* * *

><p><em>(1) Sorry if I'm wrong, but I'm certain it is.<em>

_(2) This isn't made up, it actually works! It's really cool too. You just take a normal glass (it has to be see-through), then pour in water, followed by oil. DO NOT MIX IT! Then, pour in a spoonful of salt, and watch it bubble! You can put in as much salt as you want, or even use an Alka-seltzer (or whatever it's called. Basically, any pill made entirely, or nearly entirely of salt will work). You can see it better with food coloring, though. It's fun!_

_(3) Sound familiar? The Kagamines' are always placed second to Miku. Where do you think Gekokujou (Revolution) came from? And Green is the Enemy? _

_(4) Those were the English lyrics to Rolling Girl. I love that song… it sounds so pretty on the piano!_

_(5) Her handy dandy notebook! LOL, Blue's Clues quote…!_

_(6) Drama queen, much!_

_(7) If only ex-girlfriends were that supportive in real life, huh?_


End file.
